


Say it. Think it.

by booboolius



Category: Bye Bye Man
Genre: Fear, Gen, Hyperventilating, Muscles, Visions, exact change, excessive sweating, linen store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: The Bye Bye Man shows up and rouses some strange feelings within you





	

**Author's Note:**

> sierra you better not read this

You tripped over air and stumbled back on the carpet until your back hit the wall. Before you stood a tall finger clad in loose black robes, hood obscuring his eyes and face.

“Don't say it don't think it,” you chanted to yourself almost religiously, watching as he slowly lifted his right hand from his side. “Don't say it don't think it, don't say it don't think it, don't say it don't think it…” You spoke quicker and louder now, anxiously awaiting his next action. You were unsure of the whereabouts of your roommate, and why they couldn't hear you yelling from your room, but that of course was the least of your concerns.

The man extended his index finger towards you, as if to call you out or command your attention. He simultaneously lifted his head, and you watched as the black fabric slipped off his head and bundled loosely around his neck. Your eyes widened as you took in all the deep scars and similar such wounds on his face in addition to his general facial features.

_ Oh god _ , you thought, swallowing roughly.  _ He’s hot _ .

Before you knew it, the Bye Bye Man was standing within a few feet of you. His finger was dangerously close to your own face, his raggedy fingernail grazing the skin of your sweaty forehead ever so gently. Your heart began to pound even faster, as though this contact had cranked the organ into overdrive, and for a moment you believed it would fly out of your chest. “B—”

You were abruptly cut off; his fingertip had made contact with your head. He had transported you to a different plane of thought and sight in a moment’s time. Here you saw an array of shapes and colors and other non-definite figures, but nothing was distinct. The various sights and sounds in which you were surrounded were entirely indistinguishable. It was overwhelmingly full and stuffy, and yet nothing in particular was there. 

He removed his finger from your head, freeing you from the cryptic vision. As if you hadn't breathed while entranced, you sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled quickly several times in rapid succession; you were hyperventilating. Your eyes darted around the room as you tried to make sense of your initial surroundings. Even though you were just here, and had always been here, the general air of your bedroom felt foreign. The disheveled comforter atop your twin bed, the small wooden night stand with half-chipped white paint, the way his sleeve clung to his strong muscular arm—

He touched your head again, stirring you from your thirst-induced trance and bestowing upon you yet another vision. Now you were in a linens store. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. A single figure strode through the store with a package containing 300 thread count king sized sheets tucked snugly under their arm. Unmoving, you watched as they set the sheets on the conveyor belt and waited. The cashier scanned them; $21.97 was the final price. The person reached into their coat pocket and handed $21.97 to the cashier. “A-ah,” you sighed to yourself. “Exact change...how satisfying.”

And suddenly, as quickly as it had began, the vision was over. Your button-up shirt, now drenched in sweat, clung to your rising and falling chest. You wiped your wet forehead against your sweaty sleeve as you blinked rapidly to get the sweat out of your eyes.

“God!” you exclaimed, scrambling to your feet and backing the gobi desert wall. He did not shadow you, only followed your movement with his eyes. He produced a few coins from his pocket or whatever and dropped them on the floor. But they hardly made a sound because coins your floor was covered in carpet. You had to get out somehow; you had to make a run for it. But the Bye Bye Man stood between you and the door—between you and freedom. Temporary of course, as you had long realized that there was no real escape from the Bye Bye Man. You had already said his name once days ago and it was difficult to not think of him when he stood only a few feet before you.  _ Especially since he’s so… _

You didn’t even notice him close the space between you two as you fell into another one of his visions. This one was different than the first two, though. It could hardly be called a vision, though, for you couldn’t see or hear anything at all.

But you could  _ feel  _ so much. There was an intense heat building in the pit of your stomach. You felt a sudden rush of adrenaline that pulsed throughout your entire body. You wanted so desperately to jump up and throw yourself in action, to dispel this pent up energy somehow, but you couldn’t move an inch. Instead the heat grew and grew in intensity, spreading to every square inch and extremity. You could feel the sweat beading up at your brow and forming at every other crevice between skin, soaking through your clothes and collecting in a puddle at your legs. You were overwhelmed by want, a wanting for him. You wanted to feel more than just his finger on your forehead; you wanted the rest of his hands to explore your body, to feel his nails drag against your skin, to become fully and wholly engulfed by whatever sinister energy fueled him. You could bear it no longer; you wanted the Bye Bye Man to take you right here, in yours and your roommate’s shared bedroom.

“Ahh!..” you whined, breaking free from your trance and subsequently opening your eyes. You scanned your room for the Bye Bye Man but he was nowhere to be found. Thinking of him would not bring him back. “Bye Bye Man? Bye Bye Man!” Saying his name didn’t do anything either. You collapsed in the sweaty patch of carpet at your feet and buried your head in your hands and began to sob gently. The Bye Bye Man was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> arguably the worst thing ive ever written. also hes a very ugly man


End file.
